Cold As Ice
by wolfYLady-MistressWolf-sama
Summary: Kagome's destiny did not lie in the village she swore to protect nor in the future, only the crescent moon knew the answers to her questions.
1. Chapter 1

**Cold as Ice**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**Enjoy~**_

**CHAPTER 1**

**The Truth Behind a False life**

It's been four years since Kagome Higurashi, at the age of fifteen and with the help of her friends, defeated Naraku. With the final shard the jewel, on its own accord, refused into Kagome's body. Until there came a time when a pure wish could be made, the jewel would stay, with Kagome as its eternal guardian And from that moment on she became known as the Sacred Priestess.

Instead of going back to _her_ time, like she thought she'd be forced to do, nothing happened. So she made the choice to stay in the past with her new family and ceiled the well.

After everything had settled, Kagome began training. For two years she worked tirelessly to gain control over her powers that when having been unceiled seemed to act out on their own in the presence of a demon. She learned that when she accidently '_zapped' _Inuyasha. Her work eventually paid off, leading to her spiritual powers surpassing Kikyo. Though there was still more for her to learn.

Just after her extensive training, Kaeda passed away in her sleep. It was a sad time for the village, it was in the midst of change without a leader to guide them. So upon Kaeda's earlier request, Kagome took the position as Headmistress. It was only through the support and guidance of her friends that Kagome was able to lead them to what they were today. It had doubled in size, becoming a village for both humans and demons to live in peace. Many demons with human mates came to the village looking for a place where they could raise their young in peace. Though Kagome knew that one day this village would become what she knew as Toyoko in the future, she wanted to rename it for what it represented now: Jiyu (_freedom_).

Sango and Miroku along with Kohaku and Kirara left to help rebuild the Satsugai-sha (_slayer_) village. But they still visited often, at least once a week or every two weeks depending on the status level of their village.

When traveling, which wasn't often only when a nearby village needed Inuyasha and Kagome, they were respected by all civilized demons or at least they kept their opinions to themselves. Unruly demons tended to stay away from Jiyu village, they weren't stupid. Unexpectedly demons, who didn't necessarily like human, did in fact come to the village looking for her help -most of the time for poison antidotes- Kagome gladly helped. Her dream was for demons and humans to live side-by-side peacefully like those with the village.

But there was more to Kagome's life then simply village duties, she was the mother figure to Shippo and close friend to Inuyasha. Kagome would always love him in some way but he had hurt her to many times that she refused to put herself back in that situation. She was happy but there were times where she wished for the same happiness that all the other couples. And unbeknownst to her, Inuyasha was the cause of why no one ever approached her. In all that time Inuyasha had been placing "_scent claims"_ on her, marking her with his own scent. This put silent claim on Kagome: claiming her as his property.

She possible would have never found out if an elderly demoness hadn't asked when Kagome and Inuyasha were to be mated. After the kind female explained it to her, Kagome marched straight to the hut she shared with both Shippo and Inuyasha.

They'd had many fights in the past but never like this one. Their continuous bickering could be heard all throughout the village. They fought from mid-afternoon till it was nearly dark outside, and finally Kagome couldn't take it anymore.

A "_SIT_" rang throughout the village and Kagome left, her quiver full of arrows on her back and her red bow her hand. On her form was the clothing of a true priestess. The top was a creamy white while the bottoms were a bright crimson. It hugged her nicely curved body that had filled out finely while being toned from her training and active lifestyle. While her long black hair went down to her hips in a cascade of wave and large doe eyes, she was a native beauty.

With an angry huff, Kagome heads for the woods. She was hurt and angry, and the only way she knew to calm down was to take a long walk, in this case a **very** long walk.

_**~o.O~O.o~**_

Inside the hut everyone was at a loss. Had she finally broken? Was she going to try and return to her original time? It worried everyone but none more than Shippo.

She was his mother, his caregiver and his source of love, comfort and strength. It broke Shippo's heart to think that his mama was going to be leaving him. And in his moment of despair he slowly began to cry. Fat tears fall from his teal green eyes, creating hot trails down his flushed cheeks.

Sango, who had come into the hut at the end of the fight with Shippo, moved to comfort the small kit but he pushed her away. The only one he wanted was his mama. With a loud cry he raced out the door to do find **his** mama.

_**~o.O~O.o~**_

Kagome wasn't going to leave, she had no desire to go back to that time, for she was bond here and in a way she knew that she belonged in this time. When she had told her mother she was to be staying in this time all those years ago, her mother had only smiled saying that she should follow her heart. Souta had cried saying he would miss her, while her grandfather had just hugged her saying; _the time has come_. To be truthful she didn't understand why they let her go so easily or what her grandfather had meant.

Looking up at the bright full moon making its way into the sky a longing filled her heart, not for her family but for the truth. She felt that they had been hiding something from her now that she really thought about it. She had always wondered why her mother was '_alright_' with her going into the "_past"_ risking her life.

Kagome looks away and heads farther into the woods, away from the god tree and well or she knew she would go back for answers.

The cool night air wraps around Kagome push and pulling her farther from the village. The wind blows at her hair pushing it out of the way so that it could caress her neck the only other thing besides her hands left naked by her clothing.

Kagome allows the wind to carry her, clearing her mind and easing her anger. The wind carries her to a small but beautiful clearing before dying down. The lovely clearing was filled with beautiful wildflowers that grew everywhere in an array of pale pastel colors and glowed bright from silvery light the moon possessed. At the edge was a small stream, the sound of the water mixing perfectly with the sounds of crickets chirping. Tall pine trees surrounded the clearing acted like walls not wanting anything to pass so as not to disturb the peacefulness of the clearing.

She took a seat upon an uplifted root while leaning against the tree's trunk as she watched silently over the clearing. Fireflies soon began to dance around, looking almost like fairies. It was almost magical.

And then the magic disappeared. A barrier dropped over the clearing with the creator hovering above. She stood bow and arrow in hand as she kept her senses open. This was a powerful demon, nearly as powerful as Sesshomaru. Slowly she stepped into the middle of the clearing, waiting for the demon to make a move first. She didn't feel any malice in their aura but with their power you never know.

Kagome stood there for a few moments when another demon appeared, this one at the edge of the clearing. It was a weaker demon than the one above but their aura was filled with malicious intent and wasn't going to chance it if things turned ugly with the stronger sharply she fires at a bush aiming more the frighten the demon than to kill him. The arrow shines a bright pink as it cut through the air.

The demon jumped away to crouch on the ground breathing hard as he stared at what could have been his death. The bush been turned to ask with a black blast spot where the arrow had hit.

The demon stands and narrows his dark eyes at Kagome. He was tall with inky black hair that fell to his hips in bulky waves. His narrowed scarlet eyes were filled with anger and even a little lust. Covering his 6' foot form was a navy blue haori with a blue fest and black hakamas. Looking at him caused Kagome to think of someone but she couldn't grasp the name of that person.

"You shouldn't have done that _little_ _miko_," he said in a cold dark voice that sent shivers down Kagome's spine and chilled her straight to her core.

"_N-Naraku_," the name rushes out of Kagome's mouth; her brown eyes filled with fear.

A small chuckle left his lips as a smirk to its place on his face. That laugh was one she had heard so many times before filled her with renewed fear.

"No" he chuckled. "But I would like to thank you _little miko_,"

"W-Why?" Kagome stutters her soft voice breaking due to her fear.

"For if it wasn't for you, my old man's blood would be on my hands," he smiles evilly at her.

Kagome couldn't believe her ears; this demon though weak was the true offspring of Naraku. Then her beautiful usual bright kind brown eyes harden with hatred turning them into an unkind black. Quickly she readies another arrow aiming it at the demon.

"Who are you? What do you want?" she orders keeping her eyes on him.

He smiles and takes a few steps to the left, the tip of Kagome's arrow following his movements. "My name is Takeshi, first born of Naraku and I'm here for the jewel. If you're a good girl and hand it over I might take mercy on you and even take you as my mate." He smirks, a smirk that was the exact same as Naraku's.

Kagome growls lowly through her clenched teeth in disgust. Things were suppose to stay peaceful, there wasn't suppose to be another war of her hands. She was going to have to kill him before he had the opportunity to get away and cause mayhem just like his father.

"As you wish," he chimed with a cunning smirk. Kagome quickly fires an arrow in his direction.

Takeshi dodges and runs at Kagome aiming at her with his sharp claws. Kagome moves to to the side and his claws tear into her left arm. She cries out falling to her knees as she cradled her arm with her bow falling just to the right of her. Blood rushed from the wound seeping through her fingers as she curled into herself trying to protect the rest of her body. She waited for the next attack, placing a barrier in front of her. But it never came. Instead she was welcomed by the sound of a vicious snarl.

Lifting her head, Kagome turned to see Takeshi pinned to a tree by another demon this one being the same one she had sensed earlier.

The demon stood around 6'7 with raven colored black hair that fell to the middle of his thighs in a single thick braid. Looking at him Kagome was awed at the glow his pale skin seemed to possess under the light of the full moon. The color of his skin was contrasted by the darkness of his navy blue haori with a white swirl design on it mimicking smoke and black hakamas that were tucked into a pair of black boots. His armor was black and silver with a dark purple and baby blue sash holding two swords to his hip.

The demon fell to the ground and Kagome held her breathe as she watched waiting to see if it was a decoy. But there was never a puff of smoke. She sighed thankful that he wasn't a decoy, she couldn't handle another battle.

Slowly she goes to get up but by mistake uses her injured left arm to help her off the ground. She cries out in pain and grips her arm even more firmly trying to slow the bleeding.

"Are you alright?" Came a gentle baritone voice. The voice came from right next to her and causes her to jump and look to the owner of it.

It was the demon. He was crouched down beside her, looking at the large bloody claw marks on her shoulder and upper left arm.

Kagome stared wide eyed in fear and awe at the demon before her. He looked at her with a gentleness to his cobalt blue eyes. On his forehead was the dark black right half of a crescent moon, on both cheeks were two porpoises strikes. He was a powerful dog demon.

"Let me look at it," He told her gently moving her hand away from it. Looking at the wound he seemed to be in thought. And then as if remembering he looked to his palm and dragged his claw across it. He then placed his bleeding hand against it causing her to cry out. It burned growing hotter by the second. His hand then began to glow as he chanted under his breath in a language that Kagome didn't understand.

It was as if a liquid fire had entered her veins, burning her from the inside out.

"Let me go!" Kagome yelled pulling at her arm but his grip only tightened, causing her to cry out once more. Taking a deep breath Kagome did her best to bring forth her miko powers but they would not answer to her will, instead everything began to get hazy. Her head bobbed as she fought to keep her eyes open.

Was this really how she was going to die?

There was a warm hand rubbing her cheek and a gentle kiss to her forehead. "_Sleep my sister_, _we'll be home soon_" The demon whispered softly against her temple.

Kagome cries out as the blood enters her. The blood was like an icy flame burning throughout her veins. It was like being burned alive from the inside out. A scream rips through her chest as the blood rushes through her veins making its way throughout her body to her heart. A strong arm pulls her body to a warm muscular chest. The chest rumbles slightly as a soft calming purr fills her ears.

A whimper passes Kagome's lips as everything around her becomes a blur. With a gasping breath everything went dark as the pain spread to her head and increasingly grew to be too intense fro her to handle.

Darkness engulfed the fragile priestess as the demon held her to his chest.

"Sister do not worry, soon the pain will fade and everything will make sense," he whispers in her ear with a gentle purr. '_I hope anyways,'_ he added in his head. He pulls his head back and lifts her into his arms as he moves to one of the trees which he leans against with her still in his arms.

"The twin moons are back together," he whispers to himself with a soft chuckle, repeating the nickname that had been placed upon him and his sister from the time of their births. He briefly looks up at the full silvery white moon before working to bandage up Kagome's arm.

_**~o.O~O.o~ At the Southern Palace ~o.O~O.o~**_

A tall dark haired _dog_ stood outside his palace in a garden staring up at the full glowing moon; this one brighter than any other full moon. To others it was just another full moon but to the weak dying lord it meant that his true heir, and his daughter would soon be home.

A smile pulled at his lips. He could die happy now.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Reunion**_

Tori held his sister to him; her unconscious body glowing a pale blue in his arms. Looking down at her he was filled with such relief, the tightness in his chest easing now that he had his sister back. Twins among demons were beyond rare, before they'd been born there had only been two other _living _demon twins recorded, in most cases the second born died within days. That had been expected when Kagome was born after him, but the truth was that he had been the weaker of them. He had nearly died the first week, and if it wasn't for Kagome he would have. She had held onto him healing him, and even giving him a little of her life force. Maybe it was because of her show of power at such a young age was why their father named her his heir.

He had missed her so much, for the past five hundred years it was like a piece of him was missing. The bond they had was forever, he could feel what she felt, pain, love, sadness and everything in between as well as talk telepathically. She was more than his sister, she was his best friend. He only hoped that when she woke up that she would remembered the childhood they shared in the Southern palace. It was because of his memories of her that pushed him to continue his search for her, unlike the others he had never given up hope that she was still alive.

While looking at her, he was amazed by the changes taking place before him. Her skin faded to a shade of ivory, not sickly so, as it took on the signature otherworldly glow under the light of the full moon. Her hair that had been a black brown lengthened in waves of raven black with a purple hue. She seemed almost ageless and angelic as her markings took shape on her face. On her forehead, matching his own, was a black crescent moon while on each of her cheeks was a single jagged purple line.

Tori gently caressed Kagome's cheek smiling softly at her. He knew his father had favored her over him, he didn't blame him, he adored his sister. Growing up she had been his defender and source of comfort. She was a gifted demon from birth, learning quickly and retaining information with ease. When he -along with others- would go play, she would train and watch the soldiers train as well, she wanted to be strong. Their mother had hated it, she wanted Kagome to act like a lady so she could mate one of the future lords of the other lands. He at one point had loved his mother, but she changed. His mother had been a human miko princess turned demon, it was another rare thing but if a miko mates with a demon it is possible. He tried to think of his mother fondly but even now with his sister's returned, he could not forgive her for all the sorrow she had brought him and their father.

Taking a deep breath he tried to push down the anger he felt towards the now dead demoness.

Kagome, being the exact opposite of what their mother wanted, would be exactly what the Southern lands needed. Tori was a lover not a fighter, he didn't have the mindset of a ruler or warrior, he could and would fight but he hated it. Kagome could do it, she would be able to handle the demand, after all for the past few years she had been headmaster of a thriving village that had both humans and demons living peacefully side by side. He was sure she would make a great Lady of the South, but until that time Tori would be by her side helping her remember who and what she was.

It had taken him a long time to figure out how to change Kagome back, three years to be exact even though he had found her four years ago. He'd watched her, being careful as he studied his sister and her friends from afar. It had after all been over five-hundred years since she was taken and then changed. She was just as she had been when they were children; kind, accepting and strong willed. But there were differences, but that was inevitable after such time. Unknown to his father and the lord of the West, Tori had watched over his sister and waited. Waiting for the perfect chance to confront her, he had planned to lead her to the clearing where he would then explain everything to her but then that stupid half-breed had to ruin it by infiltrating his barrier. Seizing the opportunity he had given his sister his blood. Because they were twins, his and her blood were the same. But now he was in a predicament. His sister was unconscious and could be under the influence of her beast when she awakens.

Tori sighed as he stood from where he sat against a tree, his sister still held protectively to his chest. The night was fleeting and he had a long ways to go if he wanted to be home before dawn and not be caught by the lord of the land he was trespassing on. A meeting face to face with the ice prince would currently mean the end of him.

Tori takes a deep breath the smells of the forest and his sister's scent filling his nostrils. She smelled just like he remembered; raspberries and fresh rain. Tori's hold on Kagome only tightened.

Focusing his energy outward, it swirled around his in waves of silvery blue. His energy swirled around him in waves of silvery blue. Ribbons of his energy took shape at his feet before moving around them, till it formed into a ball around them.

The ball of light was bright like a small star that hovered just above the ground. The ball hovers for a moment before it shot up in the air far above the trees. There it hovered for another moment before, like a rocket, it shot off heading south.

Tori's ball of light soared through the night sky, like a shooting star, while within it he held his sister as she continued to change.

~o.O~O.o~

Far below standing in a small clearing of trees -just about to return to his camp where his ward and servant rested- stood Lord Sesshomaru. The silver rays of moonlight made his long flowing silvery hair glimmer as the soft breeze played with the soft tassels. He wore white _hakamas_ tucked into black leather boots and white _haori_ with a red honeycomb design on the shoulders along with the bottom of his bell like sleeves, a _mokomoko_ hang over his right shoulder while he wore spiked armor on his chest, and a yellow and purple sash around his waist holding three swords to his hip. His molten gold eyes hardened as he gazed at the ball of light heading south.

Sesshomaru's emotionless mask crumbled at the scent that drifted through the breeze. Memories that he had long ago buried boiled over flashing in the forefront of his mind. He could see the small perfect face of the demoness from his childhood that had been his first and only love. Though he had been nothing but a young pup all those years ago, he had fallen for the young demon and was determined to spend the rest of his life with her.

He looked back at the time they had spent together fondly.

_**Flashback~**_

Two small young dog demon's stood in a field a sword in their clawed hands; one boy, one girl. The boy looked ten while the girl looked eight. They looked at each other with half-hearted glares as they were both panting and breathing heavy. Both the pups clothing was tattered and covered in filth.

The boy's golden eyes shine with excitement. His long silver hair was pulled into a long thick braid falling to the middle of his thighs. On his forehead was a defined pale blue crescent moon while two magenta lined each of his cheeks. He wore a white short sleeved _haori_ with a pale blue checkered design on his shoulders and dark blue _hakamas_ that happened to be ripped in many places while being tucked into a pair of black boots. Though looking a little aloof a small smile pulled at his lips, this smile was reserved only for her.

The girl's own silvery blue eyes matched the boy's happiness. Her black hair fell freely with two braids on either side of her face were pulled back into one single braid to keep the rest of her wavy hair out of her face, which showed the black crescent moon on her forehead and jagged purple markings on her cheeks. Covering her small form, she wore a short sleeved white haori and dark crimson hakamas that were covered in dirt with some tears, while her feet were bare. The glare she wore matched the playful smirk that pulled at her pink lips.

On the side lines watching from behind a bush and tree two other young dog demons watched in amazement. The first boy had long black hair with cobalt blue eyes, a black crescent moon marked the center of his forehead while two dark purple stripes lined each of his cheeks. He wore a pale blue haori with white birds on it and black hakamas. The second boy had brown hair in a low ponytail, and wore a green haori with brown hakamas.

"Kagome's going to win this one," the blue eyed boy said quietly, cheering on his twin sister.

"No way… Sesshomaru's got this one in the bag," the green eyed boy said, cheering on the western prince but then paused as he shifted placing his hand to his chin in a thoughtful manner. "Than again all their sparring matches have always ended in a draw," the boy said remembering all the other sparring matches they'd been witness to.

Rolling his blue eyes, the first boy stuck his tongue out at his friend before looking back to the two young demons on the training field.

Both the sparring demons were drained and did not have the energy to keep fighting. They had been sparing since early morning when the prince had arrived. This happen every time; they were both strong and had great technique and were equally stubborn. Though they we're much the same, they were not fools, and knew when to stop the fight.

Gold meets cerulean silver and the pups begin to laugh and talk as if they were not drained from sparring or what had caused them to draw their swords. To tell the truth neither of them ever really remember what caused the fight in the first place.

"You almost had me," The silver haired demon chuckled with a small smile as he placed his sword in its sheath on his hip. Crossing his arms he took on an allouf stance.

A small giggle passes the black haired demons lips before she flashes him a beaming smile as she rested her sword on her shoulder. "As you did me, _Sesshomaru~_," she grinned.

The silver demon's heart jumped in his chest at the sound. His stance feathered for only a moment. He did not quite understand why it sounded so good when she said his name like that, his family said his name all the time but for some reason he enjoyed the song like quality she added when she said his name.

He never enjoyed traveling with his father but when he was headed to the Southern lands, Sesshomaru made sure to tag along. There weren't many children around the western palace and the child of the other lords were boring and often loud. Coming to the South he was happy to reunite with his closest and dearest friend, every time he saw her it was as if no time had passed since their last meeting, things simply carried on. He enjoyed being around her and being able to be free. He was set up to high standard, placed on a pedestal the moment he was born. He didn't have friends other than the twins of the South, other demon children were seen as beneath him by his mother. He was sheltered because of her. This is the only place where he was not left up to his mother's standard and his father was too busy to pay attention.

Kagome was his sanctuary, she gave him space to be himself but was there to fight away the loneliness. He didn't understand it but he was happier with her around even when they were at the boring gathering of clans.

The black haired demon choked her head to the side her smile fading as concern and confusion clouded her silvery cerulean eyes.

"Are you alright _fluffy_?" She asks appearing before him in a blur of black. They were nose to nose as she looked into his eyes searching for something. Though the black haired demon was normally much shorter than the silver haired demon, she used some of her energy to make her hover so she could be nose to nose with the other him._._

"K-Kagome!" he softly cried taken aback at her closeness. They had been close many times when sparing but there had space between them.

She places her pale delicate hand to his forehead. He shuttered at her cool touch as his face continued to gather heat from her closeness.

"You don't feel warm? Are you alright _fluffy_?" Kagome asked again leaning back to get a better look at him. She was hoping he would snap out of it if she called him by that hated nickname of his, she removed her hand from his forehead, but nothing he just continued to look at her.

"Sesshomaru, would you like me to take you to the healer?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"No that's alright I'm fine," Sesshomaru said finally finding his voice.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest in a slight pout as she leaned in once more. "Are you sure? You're acting funny," she said before leaning back and lowering herself to the ground. They were still really close as she looked at him.

Sesshomaru's heart raced as he swallowed a lump that formed in his throat, but he could not find the will to speak so instead he gave a small nod.

"If you say so," She sighed with a shrug.

"KAGOME!" a female voice howled. The voice belonged to the lady of the south: Shinsetsuna.

Kagome's eyes widened as her form stiffened. She offered Sesshomaru a teasing smile. "We'll have to finish this later _fluffy_," she said with a wink. Getting onto her tiptoes Kagome placed a quick kiss on Sesshomaru's cheek, when she pulled away she looked up with red staining her cheek to see Sesshomaru looking at her owlishly.

With a giggle Kagome said, "I'll see you later Sesshomaru," and then she was gone in a blur, two other blurs following close behind her.

Sesshomaru watched after her from where he was frozen.

S-she had just kissed him…

Sesshomaru's heart raced, hammering against his ribs. Slowly his clawed hand came to his cheek. The fact that she had kissed him racing around his mind, and that alone filled his chest with warmth as well as his cheeks.

"Ah young love," A male voice sighed happily.

Sesshomaru's hand dropped to his side. He already knew who it was from their voice but he still turned to look at them. An emotionless mask came to form on his face as he gaze landed on the male.

He's long silvery white hair fell to his knees that was held in a knot on top his head. His eyes were a golden honey with crimson markings on his eyelids while thick blue jagged markings lined his cheek bones. Armor covered her chest and arms while he wore a red and blue sash that held three swords to his hip while he also wore a cape like fur mokomoko. He was a silver dog; Inu no Taisho, lord of the west and his father.

Taisho was not looking at his son but where Kagome had disappeared to. Sesshomaru turned his attention away from his father and to staring off after Kagome who was long gone.

_Is that what I feel...?_ Sesshomaru asked himself. He stood there taking deep breaths of Kagome's scent that still lingered in the air; raspberries and fresh rain. Her scent had the oddest of ways of soothing him but at the moment his chest ached because she wasn't near.

She was nothing like the other girl dog demon he had met; she wasn't selfish, or mean, or as loud like they were. She spoke her mind and wasn't afraid to, she didn't expect someone to protect and save her, she was a fighter, and wanted to fight for what she thought was right. She was funny, kind and made him happy. He wanted to be near her always.

They stood there for a long moment before InuTaisho spoke. "Come it's time to go home," it seemed he was smiling and when Sesshomaru turned, a grin was plastered across his face.

Sesshomaru's mask was once more in place as he went to his father's side as a bright light burst to life beneath his feet. The light soon surrounded them in a bright ball of light.

"You picked well son," InuTaisho said smiling down at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's brow knotted together.

"She will be a fine mate one day," He smiled.

Sesshomaru didn't understand. Yes he did like her and did plan to have her at his side forever but…

"I talked to Lady Shinsetsuna today. She would like a union between the two of you," He explained.

Sesshomaru's eyes were wide… Was he okay with that

_**End of Flashback~**_

Sesshomaru walks in camp to see his ward sitting close to Ah-Uh as she gazed deeply into the flames of the small fire that rest in the center of the small camp. The flames illuminated her face showing off her innocent beauty that foretold of how beautiful she would become. The flames lit up her honey brown eyes so guarded and gentle it reminded Sesshomaru of Kagome's when they were young.

Maybe that was why he cared for the girl, in some ways she reminded him of the Kagome he had once known; kind, strong willed, loyal, stubborn, and courageous -she didn't back down in the face of danger. Though the way he felt for the girl was that of a pup, he cared for that girl as soon as she approached him, swallowing her fear to offer him food and a cheesy, broken grin.

The loud green imp was silent as he slept leaning against a tree and his two headed staff hugged between his crossed arms.

The two head dragon raise their heads to greet Sesshomaru as he entered the clearing. They stared with glowing pale yellow eyes with slit pupils, its ears switching onto their head to face him. The movement from the beast caused Rin to jump and look around her till her eyes landed on Sesshomaru. Her eyes brighten and fill with joy as she stood rushing to her beloved lord, his name passing her lips. "Sesshomaru-sama!" she cried before wrapping her arms around his left leg while grinning happily up at him.

Sesshomaru only rested his hand on her head giving a gentle ruffle of her hair in show of his affection. In the distance the imp jump up from where he had been sleeping with a cry holding his staff outward ready to send fireballs at any intruder. But when his eyes landed on Sesshomaru he gave an annoying cry of joy and began to talk about he was happy he had returned and then started to complain about the young human girl.

"_Jaken_," Sesshomaru said in a cold voice, an underlying threat to in his tone when saying the imp's name; hold your tongue or die.

The imp released an "eep" of fear before becoming silent.

"Welcome back my lord," Rin said cheerfully while stepping back but the grin did not leave her face as she looked up to him with admiration.

Sesshomaru turned to Jaken who trembled in fear as an icy glare landed on him. "Ready Ah-Uh," He ordered. "We head to the South…immediately," he needed to see her again.

"Y-yes m-milord," Jaken's voice cracked. He then began reading and backing everything to go but the unanswered question still hung in the air: "_Why_?" But Jaken was too loyal to ask or to question his orders.

Sesshomaru looked up to the sky to see the bright light that looked so much like a shooting star become smaller and smaller.

"Oh look a shooting star!" Rin cried happily. "Make a wish," she said loudly closing her eyes tightly and clasping her hands together as she made her wish with all her might.

_A wish? _Sesshomaru thought while raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at the child but as he looked at the fading light that looked like a star he closed his eyes releasing a breath of air as one thing came to mind…

The black haired dog demon who stole his heart…

_Kagome...please forgive me..._

_**~o.O~O.o~**_

Sesshomaru was walking along side Ah-Uh with both Rin and Jaken sitting atop the two-headed dragons back when he heard the wail of a child. Having always had a weak stop for children, Sesshomaru ordered Ah-Uh to stay while he went to investigate the situation.

Sesshomaru moved quickly towards the cries. He comes across a clearing the copper scent of blood and salty tears fill his nostrils. His head whipped around to find a small figure curled up in a ball huddled against a tree where both the scents originated.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air, his eyes nearly going red as he identified the copper scent of blood as Kagome. His beast rattled around its cage, growling it's displeasure. It growled wanting answers as to why Sesshomaru hadn't noticed the two were one in the same, and why he had lost hope. But with practiced ease he restrained control and reminded himself to focus on the child in need of caring. He pushed down his beast and moved slowly towards the young kitsune that was no doubt the very same kit that Kagome cared for. He could smell her scent mixed with the kit, that only happens when you spend an excessive amount of time for that to happen.

The kit turned the moment he sensed Sesshomaru's massive aura pressing down against his own smaller aura. His small body froze while taking on a noticable tremble. His teary teal eyes filled with fear, the smell alone from his fear made the whole clearing reek with it.

If this child was important to Kagome, he was also important to him.

"If you come with me I will take you to your mother," with those few words Sesshomaru turned his back to the kit and made his way back towards his small pack. And just as he expected the kit ran after him the moment he was out of sight.

They walked in silence till they came to the spot where Ah-Uh stood waiting, Rin and Jaken still on his back.

"Shippo!" Rin cried happily.

**wolfYLady: **_**Kuro is now Tori (sorry) was looking it over and because Kagome pretty much bird cage I thought I should look for a name that meant bird for her brother. Tori has several meanings one of them being bird and another winter.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Forgotten Memories**

Three hours had passed and the pale light of day painted the snow covered mountains in pale gold. Tori cursed under his breath as the rising sun peeked out from behind the mountain and still they had yet to reach the Southern kingdom. From where they were it would take just under an hour to reach the palace he only hoped that in that time his father wouldn't send a search party after him.

Tori looked down at his sister. She looked a lot like their mother and not at the same time. Their mother once had straight black hair with a green hue, her eyes had been bright pools of violet, and her flawless pale skin lacked any marking; this being because she hadn't been born a demon.

A growl rumbled in his chest from the thought of the woman that had once been his mother, and he instantly regretted it.

A soft whimper slipped passed Kagome's lips.

Fearing that she would wake up, he began to awkwardly '_purr'_, they were more like a gargle of soft growls. But it did the trick and she once more settled down in his arms. Her hands gripped his haori with her claws nearly ripping the fabric.

Tori sighed in relief, he sure as hell didn't want to have an encounter with his sisters beast especially if she just woke up. A shiver went down his spine in remembrance of her red eyes when he and his friend Maizo accidentally woke her up from a nap.

The journey was silent after that, and it wasn't long before he reached the Southern palace. A small smile pulled at his lips as they soon touched ground. They landed within the center of the gardens, the flowers sprinkled as the early light shined against the morning dew weighing on their pedals.

It was a welcoming sight to be home again.

"So why is it _my prince_ that your sneaking into your own home," came a low baritone voice from behind.

Tori cursed under his breathe. "Maizo please just be quiet, I'm too tired for this," Tori sighed turning to face his long time friend.

Maizo was leaning up against as tree his arms crossed as he stared at Tori with his dark forest green eyes. He stood just a little shorter than himself, with two scars marring his perfectly tanned complexion, one cut across his left cheek while the other went straight down just a little below his right eye. He wore black hakamas tucked into a pair of black leather boots, on top he wore a dark emerald green haori with a lighter color green design of leaves. Tied to his hip by a yellow and brown sash were two swords. His brown hair fell to the middle of his back in a lazy bonytail.

Maizo acted cocky at first, pushing himself off the tree to continue to mock him, but he froze mid-step as his eyes fell upon the sleeping girl in his arms.

Tori immediately held his sister a little tighter to him, a growl rumbled in his chest. He didn't like the glimmer that flashed in his eyes. It was a look similar to the one some demonesses would have when staring at him during parties. _Lust_.

"Is that really her?" Maizo asked while pointing at her.

Tori nodded with a glare.

"How?"

"It doesn't matter how, just help me get her to the dojo without anyone noticing," Tori ordered with a firm growl. Kagome whimpered slightly at the growl, most likely feeling that there was a threat. With a sigh, Tori turned his attention towards his sister, holding her a little tighter and offering a small purr-like growl to calm her.

"Okay whatever you say _my prince_," Maizo grumbled bitterly, holding his hands up in a show of innocence, before leading the way in which none of the soldiers would be patrolling.

They walked quickly from the garden to the dojo. As they opened the door, the sun rose fully over the mountains, the once silent palace awakened at the sight with a soft buzz of busy servants. Soon his father would also waken.

Walking towards the far wall Tori laid her down on a mat. She reluctantly let go and turned towards the wall, where she continued to sleep peacefully.

"Maizo I need you to watch her till I get back,"

"Hey I have responsibilities too you know," he grumbled glaring at him.

Things between them had been rough for the past few years, it was a sort of falling out. Tori in his free time was always looking for his sister, attempting to retrace his mother's steps in his mission to find her. Maizo had been helping him in the beginning, but about five years ago, when he had been promoted to general, he snapped.

~o.O.O.o~

"She's dead! Why can't you just accept that she's never coming back? It's time to move on Tori!" _Maizo growled slamming his hand on the table and swiping away the maps and papers that had been on them._

"She's my sister! I'll never stop looking for her!" _He yelled back standing to meet his gaze._

"Look if she were still alive, we would have found her by now_," Maizo sighed running his fingers through his hair. "_We've been at this for years, it's time to put this nonsense to rest and start taking your responsibilities as heir serious_,"_

"Is this you saying it, or the counsel_?"_

_Maizo dropped his gaze and shook his head as he moved to stand face to face with Tori. "_Their right though,"

_Tori growled pushing Maizo against the wall, his forearm pressed firmly against his throat, as he bared his teeth at him. "_That is not your place to say! I am your prince, and what I do is none of the council's concern, if I wish to search for my sister, I will. I will continue to do so until I find her; whether she be dead or alive_,"_

"As you wish _my prince,"_

_~o.O.O.o~_

"I know, just please be my friend again for right now and help me," Tori pleaded turning his cobalt eyes to Maizo.

With a sigh and a shake of his head, Maizo placed his hand onto Tori's shoulder. "I never stopped being your friend,"

_**~o.O~O.o~**_

Maizo sat a few feet away, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes shut. His right eye lazily opened as Kagome whimpered, she was curled up in a ball lightly shivering with her back facing him.

With a sigh he stood up taking off his outer haori to cover her with it. And that's when he got his first true look at her. She was breathtakingly beautiful. She shifted onto her back, her hair falling around her head in a black halo, her eyes fluttered causing her long lashes to brush against the tops of her cheeks. The pale black crescent moon and purple lines marking her face, gave her a regal look, fitting of her current status. Growing up he never thought of her as anything other than his friend's -scary- sister, but now she was a matured demoness of mating age. And that thought caused his beast to rattle his cage.

He turned moving back to his spot on the wall. He took several deep breathes to collect himself. Even though she was beautiful, he could practically taste the power surrounding, and with him being nothing more than a general he didn't have a chance. She belonged with a lord or prince, and besides she was his friend's '_little' _sister and lord's daughter; she was off limits.

Maizo sat there for almost an hour in a state between sleep and awake. It had been a few days since he had slept seeing as he had been observing Tori's movement. He had followed him off the palace grounds until he was near the western borders. Tori would disappear for days at a time, Lord Koroshiya had been growing more concerned the longer Tori stayed away from the palace. So in concern for his old friend and to hopefully bring peace of mind to his lord, Maizo had taken it upon himself to following Tori.

He expected for him to have found a possible mate-to-be.

Not Kagome.

It had been a few hundred years since she had disappeared, he along with many others assumed she would be died after having been technically banished by Lady Shinsetsuna and left in an unknown location. Anyone who had killed her would have been widely known for killing the heir to the South. But then again here she was alive and well, grown and powerful.

He secretly wondered how she had survived all those years.

~o.O~O.o~

It had been dark for the longest time when blurry images filled said darkness. Words and information buzzed around mixing with the images, even matching up with a few of them.

Faces of people Kagome didn't know, but felt she knew came into few.

The demon she had met before came into few but as she studied his face it changed into that of a young boy. Running around barefoot, his black hair went to his waist while his bright blue eyes sparkled as he played around in a beautiful garden.

"Kagome!" He cried as he came to sit beside her and shake her from her lazy state.

"What is it Tori?" Kagome asked feeling irritated, she got the feeling she had been trying to nap under the willow she was suddenly under. It was weird, Kagome had no control of what she was saying or doing, she was simply stuck watching what was going on around her.

"Sesshomaru's here!" He panting while smiling at her.

Kagome was suddenly filled with glee, her friend was here. She jumped up her hand on a sword that rested on her hip. And as she did so, Kagome felt a familiar aura but it didn't hold the power she now knew it possessed.

Turning she was face by a younger, less intimidating, Sesshomaru. His normally cold gold eyes that Kagome was used, were warm towards her with a very small smile gracing his face. A single silver braid cascaded down his back and stopped at his thighs, while his marking were displayed perfectly on his pale face. On his small form he wore a white short sleeved haori with a blue checkered design on the shoulders, while his white hakamas were tucked into a black pair of leather boots. In his hand was a sword.

"Well hey there _Sesshomaru~_," Kagome began with a laugh. It seemed this was normal and it felt natural. "Let's get started," She laughed as she charged him with her sword.

In a clash of medal their swords met in a battle of strength. They both wanted to prove something, this match had started years ago but Kagome couldn't remember what caused their sparring. Now the goal was to have fun. He was her best friend, aside from her brother, and this is how their friendship was formed. They spent the whole day sparring with one another, aiming to show off what they learned while also working to improve what they already knew. This continued for several hours, avoiding attacks only to turn and attempt their own, but they never aimed to harm only to catch the other off guard.

When they finally came to a stop they were both panting and drained of any energy to continue. And just like that the two of them both laughed.

"You almost had me," Sesshomaru chuckled with a small smile as he put his sword away before crossing his arms over his chest.

Kagome giggled as she rested her word on her shoulder and her other hand on her hip."As you did me, _Sesshomaru~_," she grinned.

Sesshomaru stumbled a little and his face grew bright with color. Kagome choked her head to the side, her smile fading as she became concern. This wasn't normal, was he more tired than he was leading on? Was he sick?

"Are you alright _fluffy_?" She asked and rushed towards him. Gathering her energy at her feet, she used it to float so that they were nose to nose and she was looking him in the eye.

"K-Kagome!" he softly cried, his eyes widening as he looked back at her.

Kagome places her pale hand to his forehead. He shuttered and his face grew red.

"You don't feel warm? Are you alright _fluffy_?" Kagome asked again leaning back to get a better look at him. She was hoping he would snap out of it if she called him by that hated nickname of his, she removed her hand from his forehead, but nothing he just continued to look at her.

"Sesshomaru, would you like me to take you to the healer?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"No that's alright I'm fine," Sesshomaru said in a small voice..

Kagome narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest in a slight pout as she leaned in once more. "Are you sure? You're acting funny," she said before leaning back and lowering herself to the ground.

Sesshomaru simply nodded as he stared at her.

"If you say so," She sighed with a shrug.

"KAGOME!" a female voice 's eyes widened as her form stiffened. She immediately recognized the voice to be that of Shinsetsuna; her mother. At hearing the demoness yelling her name Kagome was filled with dread.

She offered Sesshomaru a teasing smile. "We'll have to finish this later _fluffy_," she said with a wink. Getting onto her tiptoes Kagome placed a quick kiss on Sesshomaru's cheek, when she pulled away she looked up with red staining her cheek to see Sesshomaru looking at her owlishly.

With a giggle Kagome said, "I'll see you later Sesshomaru," and then she ran away think that it would be best if she changed before her mother found her.

Rushing into her room Kagome washed her face using the water and rag that a servant had no doubt left on her nightstand. The room was large with pale cream colored walls with white trim, while a full sized bed covered in white silk sheets and a pale blue comforter and a trunk at the end of the bed. There was a wardrobe next to a beauty table with a mirror and brushes. And then two doors one leading to the spring area and the other a larger closet.

Taking off her clothing she put them along with her sword at the bottom of her wardrobe. Grabbing a pale pink silk kimono with dark pink flowers, Kagome quickly got dressed and finished it with a red obi.

Just as Kagome was pulling her hair into a bun her door opened. Jumping up she was welcomed by the sight of her mother. She stood tall while looking down her nose at Kagome with her violet colored eyes. Straight black hair flowed down to her knees, when the light come in through the window it gave off a pale blue hue that made her pale creamy skin look even paler in color. On her fit form she wore a simple two layered kimono, the first white and the second lavender in color with blue and white flowers decorating the silk fabric while her obi and sash were both dark blue in color. Slung over her shoulder was a quiver of arrows and in her right hand was a brown engraved bow.

Shinsetsuna offered a smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. In fact she looked wicked as she walked up to Kagome and wiped away a smug she had missed.

"You and me are going on a small trip," she said sweetly.

"What about Tori and daddy?" Kagome asked as Shinsetsuna took her hand and led her out of the room.

"It will just be the two of us," She smiled as she pulled Kagome along as they left the palace and stepped into a dark carriage drawn by flying a single dragon. They flew through the sky at a fast pace. Shinsetsuna was quiet the whole ride, never once looking at Kagome who sat across from her.

Kagome fidgeted in her seat. She never left the palace without her father, and even then they were never far from the Southern palace, and they were _really _far from the palace now.

And then the carriage landed softly on the ground. Kagome nervous of what was going on looked to her mother for reassurance but she was only welcomed by her cold violet eyes and the force smile that pulled at her red painted lips.

"Follow me," She demanded as she stepped out of the carriage. Kagome quickly followed her mother, nearly tripping as she exited in her attempt to get to her.

And there it was, in the darkness Kagome knew it the moment she saw it, but the young child looked on curiously at the new place. The spring green grass swayed with the wild flowers as a gentle breeze swept through the small clearing. There was nothing special about the clearing other than it looked over what was a small possibility newly formed human village. Looking around Kagome took notice of a wooden well that rested in the middle of the clearing. Narrowing her eyes and focusing on it with her aura Kagome was surprised to feel the hum of power that surrounded the seemingly normal well.

She was suddenly scared by the lack of anything and looked up to her mother. "Mama what are we doing here?"

Shinsetsuna simply ignored her as she walked straight up the well and looking down into it. Kagome followed and looked into its dark depth with growing anxiety, something bad was going to happen. Looking to her mother she whimpered her discomfort and fear wanting her mother to give her something even if it wasn't the comfort she wanted in this moment.

"Mama please?" She pleaded wanting an answer to her question.

Shinsetsuna turned and was face to face with in a swirl of speed with her fingers pressed against Kagome's forehead. "Silence you wretched child!" She growled with a sneer twisting her beautiful face.

Trembling Kagome could do nothing but look into the now blackened eyes of her mother. She attempted to use her voice but it would not leave her throat, her mother had placed a spell on her, she couldn't even move her arms. She was frozen in place, force to face whatever her mother was going to do to her.

"You will remember nothing, know nothing of what has taken place on this day and any other one before. Only until you are reunited with the family to be the proper daughter you are meant to be will you know who and what you are. Until that time you shall be nothing more than a human babe, no powers, nothing to protect you with," Shinsetsuna chanted with glowing fingers.

As she spoke everything around Kagome grew fuzzy as she grew smaller in size. Everything was fuzzy, including her memories that she was desperately trying to hold onto.

Wrapping Kagome in the silks of her now large kimono, Shinsetsuna held her at arm's length away from her above the opening of the well. Kagome could not understand a word as she looked to see the well glow bright in a swirl of different colored blues. She cried, unable to stop what was going to happen.

And like that she fell, screaming as air rushed past her small body. She was slowly losing her mind, unable to form clear thoughts as she continued to change based on the chant her mother had said earlier.

Then she was embraced by warm arms before being pulled to the armor clad chest of a beautiful human woman. She had long purple black hair that fell in waves while she looked down at Kagome with velvety red/brown eyes. Her skin was as white as cream and clear of any blemishes with the only thing on her face being a purple marking just above her brow line. Thinking hard trying the think back the what the small diamond meant,

Kagome came to think it as the marking of a strong miko. But in the darkness, only a watcher in what was happening, she knew this woman to be midoriko.

Midoriko did the same as Kagome's mother had and place two fingers to her forehead. "I can not reverse everything that she has done to you my child, but I can unbind the chains on your miko powers you inherited from her," She idaly told Kagome as she held her.

"You my child are very important," She said softly. "You are doing to save the world and right the wrongs I have created with my actions, for that I will be eternally grateful. I promise you that I will be with you throughout your journey and when the time comes I will give you back your memories and all of which your mother denied you so as to show my gratitude," Midoriko cooed.

"Before I give you to a loving woman who will love you always, I want you to know your mother did love you. She just wasn't strong enough to maintain her spiritual balance when she was changed, and once she gave birth to you nearly all her spiritual power was drained from her. Shinsetsuna loved you but was consumed by madness, please do not hold a grudge against her,"

Kagome barely understood but nodded.

"I'll see you again Kagome,"

And then everything faded into darkness. There were no images, no words, nothing but the ever present darkness that hung around her. Left to the silence and her thought Kagome was awestruck.

Was this all real? It felt real, it even felt right like a part of her came to life at seeing everything that happened.

"Hello Kagome," the voice was as smooth as velvet yet sweet sounding, it almost had a song like quality.

Turning Kagome was welcomed by the last thing she saw in that vision.

"Midoriko!"

The ancient miko nods and offers Kagome a smile. She looked the same with her wavy black hair with the purple hue, her red/brown eyes and the paleness of her skin. In the vision Kagome could make out anything other than her face and now she could see all of her. They stood at roughly the same height with Kagome oddly enough being the taller of the two. On her form she wore the signature miko garbs consisting of red hakamas that came up to her breasts and a white haori but the sleeves were pinned closer together instead being almost bell-like. Kagome had visited Midoriko's tome and there she had been wearing armor but before her Midoriko was bare of any armor.

"It's wonderful to see you again, you're all grown up," She spoke softly while approaching Kagome.

"Is it true? Is that why they were so willing to let me go?" Kagome asked referring to her mom and grandfather on the other side of the well.

"They were never willing, they truly loved you as their own, but they were willing to let you pick which life you wanted. And you choose this life, it just so happens there's more to you than you thought," She answered with a small shrug.

"Then why would Shinsetsuna do that to me? I am her daughter!" Kagome yelled having been filled with rage.

"You know why, I told you before what had caused her to act in such a way. Miko's that are changed due to mating don't often take the change well, when you were born your mother was taken by her beast that was resentful towards you for being born with miko powers and became more enraged when you were named heir. You won't have to worry about her though, her soul is finally at peace,"

"She's dead?" This made her sad, although she was angry she didn't wish her dead

"Yes, your father had her killed for what she did, if you think back you'll remember how important you were to him and your brother,"

"Everything is fuzzy I can't tell what really or not," she sighed in defeat while sinking to the ground.

Midoriko sat down beside her and offered her a small smile before wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her towards her. Resting her head on the miko's shoulder, Kagome took comfort in her company.

"I promise I'll help you figure it out," Midoriko told her while rubbing small circles on her back.

They were quiet for awhile as Kagome thought of what to say.

"Midoriko?"

"Yes?'

"What happened to Shinsetsuna? Is she really at peace now?"

Midoriko thought for a long moment before answering. "Well like many, we are reincarnated after some time, same for your mother. After 300 years she was reincarnated into the miko Kikyo, if I remember correctly you met her," She told her before looking down to see the surprised eyes of Kagome.

Midoriko laughed. "Now let's focus on your memory, your brother has been waiting a long time to see you,"

~o.O~O.o~

**wolfYLady**_**: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the changes I've made to the story. And i really am sorry that I have changed it so much but I promise no more of that.**_

_**Oh **_**side note** _**Shinsetsuna is Kikyo's ancestor! That is why Kagome and Kikyo kind of looked alike ;)~**_

_**Like always please review I would love to see what you think of my little story and if i should continue the work I have been putting into it.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Dark Side of the Moon**

_**~o.O~O.o~ Flashback: Tori ~o.O~O.o~**_

A small young demon no older than a hundred years with the face of a little seven year old ran around the southern palace looking for the other half to his moon; his twin and the exact opposite of him. His long black hair swayed behind him as he ran through the gardens. He wore a black pair of hakamas with a white haori and dark gray vest while his feet were bare.

"Kagome!" he calls looking out into the large garden that was full of all types of flowers and trees. He jumps onto the only stone bench and cups his little pale fingers around his mouth calling once more for his sister. "Kagome…Kagome where are you?!" he drops his hands to his side clinching them in fists. Fat tears fill his cobalt colored eyes but he blinks them away.

His father's unkind, emotionless voice echoing throughout his mind. "_Crying is a show of weakness. Never cry or your enemies will think you weak,"_

The young demon nods to himself before jumping of the bench and racing into the palace. Many of the servants step out of the way not wanting to get in the young prince Tori's way.

Tori run once more through the whole palace and still he could not find his sister. He was worried, he hadn't seen her or their mother since Sesshomaru's visit yesterday.

With a huff the young demon sits himself at the top of the black marble stairs holding his head in his hands. He sits there for only a few minutes when the sound of glass shattering causes him to jump and look over to his father's study at the end of the south wing.

The doors to the study were larger made of dark wood with carvings of great black dogs, and the southern simple. Around the doors the walls were white with white trim. There were two vases, one on either side of the doors both on white wooden stands. Both vases were black with rich velvet designs on them within the vases were random bright flowers.

More glass breaking cause the boy to jump once more causing his little body to tremble from the fear he felt clawing at his racing heart. Though he was scared he slowly moved closer to the doors. His father's snarling angry voice filling his ears along with his mother's pleads for forgiveness.

The boy's brow fuses together as he leans closer to the door.

"Why?!" his father snarls.

"_My_ son deserves to be the heir. It is his right as firstborn," His mother's soft yet angry voice snaps.

"No this land is mine and I choose her you have no say in this matter and as for arranging her a mate no I will not allow it!" he growls.

"She has no right to one day rule these lands, if we mate her to one of the heirs of other lands we could form a truce," his mother says trying to make father look at it from her view.

"There is no need for a truce and why? Why must you push our daughter away?" his father asks his voice full of sadness.

"That thing is not my daughter!" His mother snarls and there is a sound of snapping wood and shattering glass. "I am glad I sent that child away…for she will **never** be my daughter!" spat his mother_._

"You **bitch**, what have you done?!" orders his father with an angry snarl and smashing of wood.

"I bet you wish you knew." Spat his mother. Her voice laced with venom.

"You will tell me bitch or you will see the other end of this blade," his father warned/threatened.

"Y-You wouldn't…" his mother's voice trembled.

"Try me," his father snarled. The sound of his father unsheathing his sword fills the already frightened young demon's ears. The little demon was not filled with worry only hate and anger…for his mother. Not only did she take away his sister but his best friend.

"B-but I'm your mate!" shrieked his trembling mother's voice.

"You are not the woman I was once in love with!"

"Please...Please," begged his mother_._

"**Bitch** one wrong move and your life is mine. Now tell me what have you done with my daughter?!" his father's growls out. Tori could picture his father's narrowed silvery black eyes on his mother as she cowered before him. Her bright eyes filled with tears as she eyed the sharpened sword that was pointed at her; the same sword that father had protected them with many times.

"I-I sealed her powers and sent her to another time," his mother voice still trembling as she continued. "Please…I can get her back,"

"Too late!" snarled his father but his mother had started chanting. Tori covers his ears. Clinching his little hands over his ears, he also closes his eyes.

When the cooper smell of blood swims into Tori's nose his slowly opens his eyes and pulls his hands from his ears. When he looks to the door he sees his father looking down at him with sad silvery black eyes; a look that did not belong there. His father was strong and always collected when faced with hard situations.

Tori tries to hold back the tears that burned and blurred his vision but he gives in. Letting the sadness and loneliness out; his sister was gone, he would never see his best friend again. And now his mother, who is the cause of his sister's absence, was now gone too.

_**~o.O~O.o~ Flashback: The Lord ~o.O~O.o~**_

The lord watch as his first born shoulders shook from his sobs of sadness. The lord himself felt the same; he had been betrayed by his mate_; _his love and now his daughter was missing. He hated himself deep down for favoring his daughter over the boy for now he watched as the boy cried and had no idea how to calm him.

Tori's shoulders shook with the sobs that rocked his small frame. He looked to the ground his dark bangs hiding his childish face covered in tears.

Koroshiya did not know what to do. He did not know how to sooth Tori that had always been his mate's job...

Now that he stood there looking down at his son he was consumed with his own sadness and a single tear rolled down his cheek.

Tori's head shot up at the smell of his father's salty tear. His normally cobalt colored eyes had brighten turning to a silvery blue as the tears still filled and fell from his eyes. With a need for comfort he lunges for Koroshiya's leg: wrapping his arms around it as he cried into his father's dark hakamas_._

Koroshiya slowly raised his hand to rest on his son's head. With a heavy sigh he closed his eyes to help collect himself.

He pats his son's head and Tori looks up to him for help. Looking into his son's eyes, Koroshiya could tell that his sadness came more so from losing his sister. He smiles sadly to the boy and leans down lifting him into his arms; holding him.

Tori held onto Koroshiya tightly as he continued to cry.

Koroshiya spots a servant at the end of the hall looking at him. It was a young female demon with golden hair like the sun pulled up out of her pale childish face to show her dull green cat like eyes. She wore a pale yellow servant kimono with pale pink flowers on it.

With his finger he tells the servant to come. She hurries and bows deeply to him. "Get a guard and some servants to help you get rid of that _thing_ in my study." He starts to walk away but stops and turns to see the wide fearful eyes of the servant as she stared at the bloody, headless body of what used to be Lady Shinsetsuna.

"She was a threat to my family and land, I suggest you make sure not to miss a spot," and with that the Lord walks away. He walks towards the Southern wind, stopping at the entrance of the hall saying a few short words before stepping through the barrier that protected the family wing.

Only those who were part of the family could enter unless invited. The walls were white but family portraits scattered the walls. On the way to his _son_'s room he stops before a door but does not move to touch it or go in. The door was light not like most of the doors in the palace it said it was a girls room. Carved into the door was the left half of a crescent moon, with a large dog looking up at it longingly, from a garden.

Koroshiya walks away quickly not waiting to linger any longer near the door, so he continues on down to the next door. It was made from a darker wood though it was still lighter in color compared to the other doors lining the families wing. Carved into the door was the right half of a crescent moon, a large dog stood upon a rock that overlooked the forest around him; his head was thrown back in a howl.

He pushes the door open to reveal a room bathed in the golden light of the setting sun that leaked into the room from the open balcony doors. It gave the walls a warm glow.

The room was large. A medium sized bed didn't take up much room. The bed was covered by sea blue blankets and pillows, that were strung all about the bed, at the bottom of the bed was a empty wooden chest that was suppose to hold all the toys that were thrown all over the room. On the far side of the wall were two light wooden doors one lead to a closet and the other a small personal hot spring.

Koroshiya walks around the toys to the bed. He pulls back the soft sea blue covers and slowly sets Tori within them before covering him with them. His face was covered in tears and he looked sad even in his sleep. Wiping away his son's tears he pats his head lovingly.

Koroshiya walks around the toys that cluttered the light wooden floors and walks to the balcony. The setting sun above the trees bathed everything in a warm golden glow. He looks down to the gardens below.

Koroshiya stayed there watching as the sun slowly set over his land. He only turned away when the sun was no longer in his sight but it still colored the sky near it a vibrant pink and orange trying to fight off the darkness that was the night sky.

Koroshiya shut the glass doors silently behind him. The faint light still lit some of the room but as he looked upon his son, his hands came together at his chest between the spaces where his hands were a soft glow formed in the form of a ball of light. When he returns his hands to his side a ball of light floated in mid air.

_He does not need to sleep alone within the dark there has been enough darkness today,_ Koroshiya thought sadly before once more walking around the toys to leave the room. Once he was at the door he gazed at his _son_. He cried even in sleep.

Koroshiya looked away sadly as he left the room once more closing the door behind him silently.

He had worked to do but as he walked pass the pale wooden door from earlier he froze unable to move or look away. Tears welled in his eyes. Unlike many of other times Koroshiya pushed his _inu_ pride aside and let a few tears roll down from his silvery black eyes as he placed his hand upon the door and hesitantly push it open.

The room was large with large balcony doors across the room with almost see-through cartons. Several balls of light floated around the room, surrounding the bed, each one a faint purple the color of his daughter'_s_ aura. Koroshiya smirked at that; she was so young yet she had so much power for her young demon age.

The room was large with pale cream colored walls with white trim, while a large neatly made bed was dressed in white silk sheet and a pale blue comforter along with several pillows. Two door in the room lead to a small personal hot spring and closet. The room was clean no toys in sight; with only a trunk at the end of the bed holding what could only be her books.

Koroshiya's smirk turns to a small sad smile.

His little girl had had no time to play within the gardens like a normal young demon. The moment she was born only a minute after her brother Koroshiya had felt her power and made her his heir which made her own mother resent and hate her. She grew up quickly, hanging with her father in his study and dojo where she trained ruthlessly to prove herself to her mother though it only caused her to become even more, bitter. His daughter never knew she was the heir and when compared to her brother when they trained she was more advanced and more worthy to be his heir.

Koroshiya could not stand to be in the room much longer and stepped out closing the door behind him. He let his hands run over the carved wooden door. "I'm sorry my little…Kagome," He whispered to himself before leaving to see if the study was coming along since the lord of the West would be arriving tomorrow for business and to let his young heir Sesshomaru play with his pups…but wait now he only had one.

Koroshiya walked gloomily to his study.

_**~o.O~O.o~ Flashback: Tori~o.O~O.o~**_

Tori sat pulling shards of grass from the ground; one by one. He close friend Mezu sat next to him as gloomy as he. He dressed in a dark pair of hakamas and haori, his hair was a dark brown almost black and had piercing green eyes. Mezu was the son of his father's best general and well respected friend; Mezu like he was an _inu_ but a low class one at that like his father the general.

Tori stops what he is doing when a shadow leered over him blocking the sun's warm rays. He turns and looks up to see the young western prince Sesshomaru he looked ten in his humanoid form but Tori knew he was two-hundred-and-fifty years old. He wore an emotionless mask that was not quit set for you could still see the emotion that would flash in his eyes from time to time. He wore royal blue hakamas and a white haori, on the left shoulder of the haori was a blue honeycomb design, his long silvery hair swayed softly in the breeze, his pale blue crescent moon and purple markings, were clearly stating he was heir of the west, on his pale face.

"Where is your sister Kagome I was hoping to finish our last match?" He asked eyes scanning the area his noses twitching trying to find her. Sesshomaru and Tori's sister; Kagome, were always trying to prove they were better which caused their odd friendship. They would always spar when Sesshomaru came over with his father; Lord Inu no Taisho.

"You won't find her," he said emotionlessly up to him, but his dark blue eyes told of fear and pain.

"What do you mean?" he ordered with a growl.

"She's not here anymore," He said sadly.

"Why?" His anger was rising.

"Shinsetsuna didn't want her here anymore,"

"Your mother?" Sesshomaru asked with narrowed liquid gold eyes.

"That woman stopped being my _mother_ the moment she sealed my sister away from me!" He yelled with a growl; half standing as if he was about to pounce on him.

Sesshomaru fall down beside him eyes hollow all emotion drained from his being. Not long ago he was told Kagome may become his and when the time came they would mate_._

"She's gone," he stated.

Tori nodded before once more plucking shards of grass from the ground.

**~o.O~O.o~ End of Flashback~o.O~O.o~**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**The Awakening**

A deep growl awakens Maizo from his sleep, jumping he looks straight into the eyes of a beast.

Kagome looked at him with silver eyes surrounded in pools of crimson, her markings that had been so smooth against her skin were jagged as her fangs spilled over her plump bottom lip. Her chest moved with every deep breath she took, causing him to take note of her large bust, while she removed his haori from her form with her lengthen claws. She glowed as her powers danced across her skin in a silvery light like smoke, picking up her hair in such a way it swayed around her head in a dark halo.

Maizo swallowed thickly. The sight she made was both tempting and frightening.

Her aura expanded, rushing past him to sweep over the surrounding area, the pulse within it calling out for someone, as if searching for someone. Because of the pulse of power the palace was sent into panic, a loud horn signaling that the palace had been infiltrated by a strong enemy.

Maizo cursed under his breathe as both Tori's and his Lord Koroshiya's powers flare at the far side of the palace before both headed directly for the dojo.

"Kagome you need to come down," Maizo pleaded. He wasn't sure how his lord would react to finding his daughter, and then knowing that he intentionally hid it from him. After all he served his lord not Tori, it could be seen as treason, he could be killed like others before who had stood in the way of Kagome's return.

The door slammed open causing Maizo to jump to his feet. Standing in the doorway was Lord Koroshiya in all his glory. The lord looked unhappy at first, ready to attack the intruder until his eyes fell upon Kagome's form. He looked at her with knotted eyebrows before his silver eyes grew wide in realization.

Lord Koroshiya held the hilt of his sword ready for battle while his body was bare of armor. He was very pale with silvery black eyes with a dark blue marking lining the upper lid and jagged gray lines marking his upper jaw. His hair like normal was tied up high before falling down to his shins in a single thick braid with a few short hairs falling around his face. On his form he wore royal blue hakamas tucked into leather black boots while covering his chest he wore a two layered haori, the first was white matching the top one with the only difference being the at the outer layer had a pale blue snowflake design on the shoulders and bottom of the sleeve, while a dark purple sash with a white snowflakes design.

The longer he looked at the girl the more noticeable it became that he was on the verge of tears.

There was a moment of silence with Koroshiya staring at a red eyed Kagome and she back at him. Tori and Maizo simply watched silently, both waiting anxiously on the sidelines with baited breath. And then just as it had been silent Koroshiya raced forward his arms outstretched to embrace his lost daughter.

Tori yelled, telling his father to stop while Maizo was frozen in place. It was insane to approach a demon that is under the control of their beast, even worse is that females were far more aggressive towards males when in this state.

But Koroshiya ignored their cries as he fell to his knees before her and embraced her.

They waited, both unable to breathe for fear she would attack.

"Oh how I have missed you," Koroshiya cried, holding his daughter tightly to his chest as tears trailed down his cheeks. He sobbed softly as she held her as tight as he possible could, fear and relief mixing within his chest. He had his little girl back.

Her voice was small, just loud enough for the two other demons to hear her words. "You're crushing me,"

With a loud booming laugh Koroshiya pulled back to look into bright cerulean eyes brimmed with unshed tears, those eyes that were so much like his little daughter now held a matureness that surpassed that of the little girl he remembered her to be. But here she was, his little girl, she just wasn't little anymore.

Caressing her cheeks he continued to look into her eyes, unable to find the right words to say, so instead he placed a kiss on her marking that rested upon her brow. As he did so the marking glowed as he reestablished her position in the pack as his heir. She was finally home.

When he pulled back a single tear fell from her eye as she looked back at him, trying so hard to hold back the tears that were no doubt blurring her vision. "I missed you too daddy," She whispered in a broken voice before throwing herself into his arms, nuzzling her face into his unarmored chest as she continued to cry.

Tori smiled softly as he watched the reunion, he had waited so long for this that it almost felt like a dream. He was filled with so much joy that he found himself on the verge of tears.

Kagome pulled away from Koroshiya and looked up to him with a warm smile as tears continued to trail down her pale cheek. Tori offered a small smile in return and was taken back when she sprinted into his arms, holding him as tight as she possible could. Tori returned the embrace wholeheartedly, holding her just as tight.

She was so much shorter than him that he had to lower his head to nuzzle her cheek in a show of affection.

"Thank you for not giving up on me," She whispered in a broken voice.

"Never," He whispered into her hair as he then began to cry. She remembered him, she remember their father, but the best thing was that she was here. He had his sister back after years and years of not knowing what happened to her.

Standing off to the side Maizo watched with a small smile. It had been a long time since his friend have been happy and it made him happy seeing that after all these years of pain he had finally found his sister. He could never begin to understand the bond these twins had but he was happy to see this rare moment of emotion showed by his lord and friend.

He watched as Koroshiya stood, walking over to his children to place a hand to his son's head causing the twins to look to their father with teary eyes. Maizo took that as his time to leave them to their moment.

"I'm proud of you my son," Koroshiya whispered.

_**~o.O~O.o~**_

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**I am so sorry I didn't post this when I said I would but a lot happen with my family. My dad thinks he may have cancer and has been rushed to the hospital more than once when he believed he was going to have a heart attack, plus school I've been doing a lot of big projects along with extremely time consuming final papers that I'm still working on.**_

_**With all this drama I just haven't had the time I would have liked to work on this chapter or any other story I'm working on. **_

_**Oh and on top of it all my computer is acting up.**_

_**I hope you all understand and will accept my apology.**_

_**Thank you,**_

_**~wolfYLady**_


End file.
